


The Grift

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Denies It All, F/M, Pickpocketing, Sexual Tension, Teaching, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie helps Eliot expand his skills. Pre-Eliot/Sophie.</p><p>For this prompt "Eliot/Sophie, steal" at the Three Sentence Ficathon http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grift

Sophie watched as Eliot lifted a man's wallet, rounded the corner and came back and again, and put the wallet back without being detected; it was competent work, but far from professional, and she told him so.

"I don't need to be a great thief if I can get what I want through other means," Eliot said pointedly, and Sophie responded by leaning close and smiling, saying, "There's nothing sexier than a man who knows how to do delicate work with his hands."

Eliot swallowed, then said, "You can't actually expect a line like that to work on me," but the gleam in Sophie's eye revealed that she expected exactly that.


End file.
